


Gentlemen Love Their Ladies

by Ardii_Foxxy (PVZBrony)



Series: A Pen in My Hand: Blacklist fics collection [3]
Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Gun Violence, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I have no idea why my mind does this shit, Please Don't Kill Me, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PVZBrony/pseuds/Ardii_Foxxy
Summary: Red and Lizzie have seen almost anything and everything while working the Blacklist. So what happens when they run into the infamous Dr. Hannibal Lecter while on a case? Will Clarice join the task force? Who's the young woman that Red and Hannibal are trying to hide? What is Red's connection to the Cannibal Doctor? And why in the world would the Doctor happily join Red in his goals for the Blacklist?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Hannibal Lecter/Clarice Starling
Series: A Pen in My Hand: Blacklist fics collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719559
Comments: 15
Kudos: 30
Collections: Quote Prompt Memes, Team Reddington





	Gentlemen Love Their Ladies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DanielDavies1978](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielDavies1978/gifts), [LizzynotElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzynotElizabeth/gifts), [LuciferaBlack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferaBlack/gifts), [spc6grl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spc6grl/gifts), [JKheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JKheaven/gifts), [SciFiRN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFiRN/gifts), [Catherine_Medici](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Medici/gifts), [Lady_of_the_Refrigerator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_the_Refrigerator/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [quoteonlyprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts) collection. 



> This idea hit me early this morning and I have no idea where it came from. All I know is that I only got four hours sleep last night, so maybe that's partly why....

Reddington quietly watched Liz as she danced with their latest Blacklister, all the while managing to steal the man's office key. Red knew she could handle the sleazy arms-dealer with ease but he couldn't prevent his rage from rearing it's ugly head when the has hard squeezed Lizzie's ass and grinned lechorously at her. She took that as a much needed excuse to remove herself from the dance, but the 93rd immediately yanked her against him and shoved his tongue into her mouth. Red was on his feet and headed to rescue his previous Lizzie when the Blacklister suddenly let her go with a yelp of pain. He snarled and moved to hit her. Suddenly, before Red reached them, a Man appeared out of nowhere and pressed a wicked-looking knife to the asshole's jugular. Red pulled Lizzie behind him and she glanced at his face. She was shocked to see that the normally unflappable and genial man had a hard, cold smile on his face, his eyes a feral dark blue-green. That was when the man with the knife spoke, his voice capturing Liz's attention immediately. It was soft and slightly accented, well-cultured even.

"I find individuals like you to be a stain on this world. The young lady was polite enough to accept your request for a dance, only for you to rudely treat her as if she were a cheap woman. If I see you so much as look in her general direction in a distasteful manner, I will personally slice you open, much like a yellow-fin tuna in a sushi resteraunt. If I hear you speak of her in a ride manner, I will flay you. Alive."

He stepped closer to The fool, his voice silky smooth and cold, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Do we have an understanding?"

The Blacklister nodded and squeaked out a timid response.

"Yes, sir!"

The man smiles fully, exposing small sharp teeth.

"Excellent."

The knife disappeared and the man turned away. He approached Red and Lizzie. His eyes locked with Lizzie's and she blinked in surprise. They were a deep maroon that held a slight feral edge. She felt a chill race down her spine. Only one man had eyes like that, a man that was obsessed with an old friend of Lizzie's from college. He was as obsessed with her as Red was with Lizzie. Clarice Starling had once told Liz that he was a gentleman who had strong morals, much like Reddington. The man now smiles warmly at Liz.

"Are you okay, madam?"

Liz smiles kindly at him.

"Yes, thank you, sir."

The gentleman inclined his head slightly and then glanced at Red before speaking again.

"Where are my manners? Please allow me to introduce myself. I am Dr. Jonathan Towers, M.D."

Liz smiled.

"Maria Larice. Charmed, I'm sure."

Red wrapped an arm possesively around Liz's waist.

"I'm Maria's husband, Randall Larice. It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor."

The two men shook hands, then the Doctor excused himself to go speak with someone else he knew. Red and Liz a mingled a little longer before disappearing down a hallway and slipping into their target's office. Red located the client manifests and Liz quickly copied the computer's hardrive.

Later that night, after Ressler arrested the suspect during an arms deal, Red and Lizzie celebrated with a nightcap. Red silently watched Liz as he sipped his scotch. He sighed.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

She looked at him, then down at her glass of wine.

"The man we met tonight... I know who he is, Red."

He raised a brow.

"Oh?"

She nodded and locked eyes with him.

"He was Dr. Hannibal Lecter, M.D."

**Author's Note:**

> Well.... This is gonna get interesting....
> 
> I had this idea just before I passed out around 4 AM.... Its sat and rattled around all day long in my head and I decided to just go with the Damn thing. Why not?
> 
> Please R&R!
> 
> -Foxxy


End file.
